


Anything For You

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Your brother died of an overdose, when you start dating TJ it brings it all back
Relationships: Thomas "T.J." Hammond/You
Kudos: 2





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you please write a TJ / reader where I’m his boyfriend, and I saw my older brother die because of a drug addiction and one night I break down and kick off at TJ? Like angst that ends in fluff because he promises to try and get better for me? - anon

_“Please, stop,” you begged your brother as he came down from yet another high._

_“Don’t tell me what to do,” Aaron spat at you, this was a particularly bad trip. You had watched him go on like this for years now, you hadn’t thought it would ever get this bad which was why you hadn’t intervened sooner. Now you regretted that choice, you barely saw him and when you did he was in a bad condition._

_Aaron was on all sorts of drugs, anything he could get his hands on, he was a shell of his former self. He was practically skin and bones, the only thing important to him was his next fix, no longer did he care about food, water, showering, being decent to others._

_“This is killing you,” you yelled and gestured to the array of used needles that were discarded around his apartment._

_“Get the fuck out of my apartment, Y/N!” he yelled fiercely at you, “I never want to see you, you don’t understand me. No one understands me so take your perfect life and get out of my face.”_

_You huffed in anger and turned on your heel, “Fine,” you yelled as you slammed the door behind you and went into the cold streets of the city._

—

_The phone in your pocket rang four times before you bothered to answer it, it was an unknown caller so you contemplated letting it ring out but something told you to answer it. “Hello?”_

_“Hello, is this Y/N Y/L/N?” came a polite voice from the other end._

_“Yes, this is he,” you gulped as a feeling of dread set in your stomach._

_The woman sighed on the other line, “I’m afraid that Aaron Y/L/N has been admitted to the hospital for an overdose on drugs, we did everything we could but he didn’t make it. We need you to come in and identify the body.”_

_“Okay,” you nodded numbly and hung up. The ride to the hospital passed in no time, you were in a blur as you were directed to the morgue and the feeling of death clung to every surface and penetrated the bubble that had formed around you._

_A doctor peeled back the black bag that contained your brother and you nodded, “It’s him,” you croaked out. Aaron lay on the table looking somewhat peaceful, the words of your last conversation echoing loudly in your head. That was the last time you saw him. If you had stayed you could have stopped this._

_You didn’t want to leave him but you didn’t want to stay either, you took one last look at his body then faced the doctor, “Do I need to sign anything?”_

—

It had been three years since that day, you liked to think you had moved on and adjusted pretty well. You were still touchy about the subject of drug but you didn’t usually hang out with the type of crowds who did that kind of thing. Usually.

Your sexuality had been a contributing factor in the distancing between you and the rest of your family, only Aaron had understood and accepted you until he started using and then you were on your own. A year ago you had met TJ, he was one of the best guys you had ever met. He was funny, he was attractive and he genuinely cared about you.

You new he was the former president’s son but you had never been too interested in politics to know much about the Hammond administration and their family. When you met TJ he had admitted that he was a casual drug user, he had told you that he only ever occasionally had weed if all his friends were and you had believed him.

Over the past few months you had come to learn that that wasn’t the case, TJ was in fact a heavy drug user and you couldn’t help the feelings of doubt in the back of your mind when you thought about what happened to Aaron. You knew you needed to protect yourself first and foremost and it would be best for you to leave TJ but you couldn’t do it, you were in love with him and you weren’t going to leave him if you could help it.

Still, the drug issue was a problem and you could see that it was getting worse and worse. More weekends were spent with him going out and getting high than at home with you. TJ generally had the decency to stay out until he was sober but when he came crashing into your shared apartment at 3am you knew it had gone to far.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” you asked him, your arms folded over your chest and your voice steady.

TJ perked up at the sound of your voice as he leaned against the hallway wall for balance, “Y/N!” he greeted with a wide grin that slowly dropped off his face when he saw your frown, “What’s wrong,” he stumbled towards you.

“You are what’s wrong,” you put your hand on his chest to keep him from getting too close to you. TJ gave you a confused look and moved past you with a shrug and flopped into an armchair, you followed after him keeping your facial features schooled.

“How am I what’s wrong?” he slurred.

“You’re substance abuse is getting out of hand.”

TJ scoffed disbelievingly, “Y/N, please, it’s just a social thing.”

“No it’s not,” you cut in, “You’re becoming addicted, again. Christ I can’t even remember the last time you spent a weekend with me without going out to get high!”

He sobered up as you began yelling and shook his head, “I’m not addicted.”

“TJ, I know what’s happening. I saw it before with Aaron and it’s happening to you, too. I can see the signs, heck, it’s not even signs- I can see you doing it! You have no idea what it was like for me, I had to watch him slowly destroy himself and I was powerless to do anything about it. My parents blamed me, I blamed me. You’re the one using it and you don’t think about how it’s affecting others, how it’s affecting me. I can’t lose you, TJ, not like I lost Aaron. If you died from this I have no idea what I’d do, I love you and it’s killing me to see you do this to yourself,” you screamed and tears filled your eyes and fell over onto your cheeks.

TJ stood up and took you into his arms and soothed you, “I’m sorry, okay. I promise I’ll stop. I didn’t realise I was hurting you so much. I’m sorry. You’re not going to lose me.”

You sniffled and held onto him tightly, “Do you promise?”

“Yes,” TJ bent down and kissed you gently, reassuringly, “I promise, with all my heart.”

“Thank you.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

“I know,” you wiped your eyes and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back and brushed your hair back out of your eyes, “This all stops starting now, okay? Let’s go to bed.”

You nodded and took his hand, “Yeah, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
